The Boyfriend Tag!
by 36ChloemusR5
Summary: Phan is real and Dan and Phil decide to do the Boyfriend Tag! If you like this, please, let me know and I'll write the second part. :)


Dan & Phil:

Phil's POV:

" Hello, internet!" Dan greeted his camera.

We were sat in his room on his bed.

" As you can already tell, I am here with Phil!"

" Hi! " I smiled and waved.

" Yes, as the title kinda shows... Phan is real. " He then turned to look at me and put his arm around me, kissing me on the head. " And we're going to be doing the Boyfriend Tag!"

" Yeah! Let's do this!"

" Okay, first question; where did we meet?"

" Oh, I don't remember... " I lied.

" Oh, shut up. "

" Ha, ha. Kidding! We met on the internet. Dan used to tweet me a _lot -" _Dan giggled, " - and comment on all my videos. I realised that we had a lot in common and decided that we should talk on Skype! So we added each other on there, video chatted a lot and then I finally found the right moment to ask him to meet up with me. " I smiled, looking at Dan.

" So, the lesson here is: stalk your idols!" He said, seriously looking at the camera. I giggled. " I'm being serious! You never know what might come out of it!"

We then paused and looked at each other for a moment. We both obviously caught onto Dan's accidental innuendo.

We then burst out laughing.

" Okay, okay. " Dan said after a good 15 minutes of laughing our heads off. _Thank God for jump-cuts and editing. _" Next question!"

" I'm ready. "

" _Where _was our first date?"

" Hey, it isn't fair I have to answer these! We need to know _you _know the answers, too!"

" Ha, ha. _Okay. _How about... We both say the answers at the same time?"

I nodded.

" Okay. " I begun. " 3. 2. _1._"

" _The Cinema!" _We both said, simultaneously.

We smiled at each other before continuing to the next question.

" Alright, question _3. _Hm, this is a good one... "

" What is it?..." I asked, a little scared, to be honest.

" Oh, nothing rude. Don't worry."

" Okay, good. " I laughed.

" _What was your first impression of me?"_

" '_Whoa, that posh kid sounds like the queen!' "_

" Phil!"

" I'm joking, I'm joking. " I was actually laughing. " My first a_ctual _impression of you was that you were perfect - everything I've ever wanted in someone. You're beautiful, funny and the _nicest _person I've ever met. " I felt a flush of embarrassment come over me as my face started to heat up. " That sounds silly, doesn't it?" I hid my face in my hands.

Dan then reached over and pulled them away.

" No, that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. " I could see he was tearing up. " Thank you, Phil. "

He then leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips.

" Next question?" I smiled.

" Of course. " He then leaned over to his laptop and looked at the next question.

" _When did you meet the family?_ ~ Um, could we skip this one? I don't think we should really... "

" Yeah, no, that's fine. "

We haven't exactly met each others parents... I mean, we have! Just not as... A couple...

They don't know we're together.

" Question... 5! _Do I have any weird obsessions? If so - what?_"

" _Hm... _"

" So, do I, Phil?"

" Well... You have an un-healthy and weird obsession with Maltesers... And Delia Smith and... Llamas. "

" Come on, Phil, you know those are just _things _that accidentally became _things _when I didn't want them to become _things_!"

" Are they, Dan? Are they _really?_"

" ... "

" Exactly. Well, what about me?"

" What?"

" Do _I _have any weird obsessions?"

" Oh, yeah! Um...~"

" Wait! And _another _thing with you is; you have this weird way of eating Maltesers! Like, you have all these different tactics of, like, getting all the chocolate off and then making the biscuit-y bit into mush and-what is _that _all about?" I laughed.

" It's the proper way to enjoy Maltesers!" He argued, smiling. " What about you, huh? You have this weird obsession with lions. They're _everywhere _in the house, Philip!" He laughed.

" They make people happy!"

" They do _not _make people happy, Phil."

_Aaaand _we were both laughing again.

" Oh and one more thing - you have this _thing _about playing One Direction music, _really_ loud, all over the house." He stated.

" These littlethings you're complaining about aren't _that_ bad!"

" Did you just-"

" Yes. Yes, I did. "

And we were both in stitches, _**again! **_

" Oh, my God. " He was still laughing a little. " Okay, question 6: _How long have we been together? _"

" Wait, like, together-together or-"

" Together-together. It _is _a _boyfriend _tag, Phil. Come on, catch up! "

" I'm sorry!" I giggled.

" 2 year, 3 months and 14 days. "

" Wait, you actually-"

" Yep. " I smiled.

" You are s_o _sweet. Oh, my God. "

We shared another smile before turning to see the next question.

" Um, question number... _7! Do you have any traditions with your boyfriend?_"

" Well, me and Dan have this thing that if we're eating together, we'll watch the TV show we're watching. "

" Oh, yeah! We do!"

" Mm, hm. "

" Alright, then_, number... 8; what was our first roadtrip?"_

" _Hm... _"

" I remember going on that trip to Las Vegas a few years ago. "

" That was fun. "

" And it was very special, too, because it was when Phil asked me to be his boyfriend. "

We then smiled at each other again, before sharing another kiss.

Dan's POV:

" Alright, question _9?_"

" Uh..._ What was the first thing you noticed about me?_"

" Well... I noticed that you were replying to _everything _I posted _when _I posted them. You were a pretty dedicated stalker, Dan.. " He laughed.

" It's not called '_stalking_', it's called: 'admiring from afar'."

We both started laughing again.

When we had calmed down, I stated my answer.

" _I _noticed how sweet and funny you were and that's _why _I was ~ as you say ~ "stalking" you."

" Thanks, Dan. "

I smiled and read out the next question.

" _Question 10 - what is my favourite restaurant?_"

" I don't know! You just like food! Not any specific type - just _food_!"

" Ha, ha, that _is _true..."

" And what's mine, Daniel?"

" Did you just-"

" Yes. "

" Um... _Dandos_. Ba-dum-tssst. "

I actually face-palmed and laughed a little.

" _Oh, Phil... _Next question... "

" Let me read it out!"

" _Alright... _"

" Number _11_ - _what do we argue about the most?_"

" Well, Phil is _always _and I mean _always _drinking my OJ. I just-it drives me insane and I usually moan about that, but I have a right!"

" I'm sorry, Dan. " He laughed. " But to be fair, you d_o_ keep playing that annoying song I hate and you _know _that winds me up!"

" _Murder on the Dancefloor?_"

" _YES. "_

" _Question number_... _12_! _Who wears the pants in the relationship?_ Well, I don't wear pants, so... It _has _to be Phil. "

" _Hilarious... _That's not what it means, but, for the record, we _all _know you wear pants - we see them whenever your bloody trousers fall down!"

" _It's not my fault!_"

" Anyways, I think this quiz is American. "

" Yeah, probs. "

" _Dan_... "

" What?"

" Never mind... "

" I_f I am watching TV, what am I watching?_"

" You don't really watch TV - you illegally stream things off the internet... "

" _Phil, you can't say that. _"

" But it's true!"

" I _guess_ so... Um, you usually watch whatever _I_ have on the laptop, so... "

" Mm, hm. "

" _14. What is one food I do not like?_"

" Does red liquorice count?"

" I guess it does. "

" Then _red liquorice. _"

" Yep! And _you _don't like... _Cheese_."

" Yuck. Yeah, I _hate_ cheese. Eugh, I feel sick now..."

" Or Jelly-Babies. "

" Ew..."

" _Um... _What question are we on?"

" 15. "

" Right. _What drink do I order when we go out to eat?_"

" It depends, like, if it's a hot day and you need something refreshing, you'd probably order lemonade or something, but if it's normal weather, you'll get Coke, or maybe some wine."

" You could've made anything up then and I would've gone along with it, because I honestly couldn't think. Ha, ha, but thinking about it now - you _are _right."

" That's because I'm amazing."

" Was that a pun...?"

" It wasn't meant to be, but..."

" Oh, God... _Anyways! _You'd normally order something _so manly_, like... _Raspberry beer_. "

" Hey, it's a nice beverage!"

" Alright..."

**(So, that's it for the first part! If you would like the rest of the questions, **_**please, **_**let me know and I'll add another chapter! If not, then... I don't really blame you...**

**Ha, ha.**

**Thanks for reading! :) ...)**


End file.
